


Goodbye

by Depressedbear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, M/M, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedbear/pseuds/Depressedbear
Summary: I decided to write about Kokichis last moments. Enjoyyyyyy





	Goodbye

Kokichi pressed both buttons, getting ready for his fate.

Seconds before the press would have crushed Kaito, Kokichi pressed both buttons to stop.

Kaito slowly got up, leaving his jacket on the press. Kokichi slowly took off his shirt, the pain making him more slower than normal.

After he finally took it off he handed it to Kaito then walked towards the press, laying down on Kaito's jackets. 

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, voice shakey. Kokichi turned his head to face him and grinned. The grin must've seemed more like a grimace to Kaito because he opened his mouth to speak again. 

"We don't have to-"

"Press it." 

Kaito gulped before raising his hand to start up the press.

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut.

The last sounds Kokichi heard was Kaito crying.


End file.
